


kiss me with a smile

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Intruloceit, M/M, Multi, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Happy birthday, Remus!
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 14
Kudos: 179





	kiss me with a smile

"Surprise!" Janus says behind him, flinging a blindfold around his eyes. Remus flails a few moments, more for the drama of it, before subsiding with a grin.

"Janny's taking a leaf out of my book!" He says, gleeful.

"I'm taking you to your birthday party," Janus corrects.

"Even better!" Remus exclaims. "Wait- who's gonna be there?"

"Me, you, and someone you know very well," Janus deadpans.

"Not my brother?" Remus questions.

"No, it's me," says a familiar voice, very dryly, and Remus grins, bouncing on his tiptoes and itching to yeet the blindfold and drink in the sight of both his boyfriends.

"Lo Lo!" He says. "You're here!"

"Cephy!" Logan returns, taking Remus's hand. "And of course I am. It's your birthday. Roman and the others send their birthday wishes, by the way. And Roman wanted me to tell you that he is working on the best Cthulhu-shaped plush the mind palace has ever seen, and it should be done before midnight."

"Wicked!" Remus enthuses. "Where are we going now?"

"The Imagination," Janus says. "Your side, naturally. Logan and I have been quite busy while you were asleep."

"Is that why you kicked me out of the kitchen this morning?" Remus asks.

"Yes," Janus says. "I thought at least _one_ edible item should be present at your birthday party."

"Anything's edible if you're brave enough," Remus retorts. He is rewarded with a muffled snort from Logan's direction.

They step over the threshold into the Imagination, and Remus sighs, letting the wind ruffle his hair and flirt with the frills on his sleeves.

"We're here," Janus says, removing the blindfold with a grandiloquent flourish.

"Well, that wasn't very far," Remus starts to say, before he gets a proper look at his surroundings. His mouth sags open in surprise. An ominously chuckling brook laps at their feet, carelessly placed flat rocks the only way to cross it without getting wet. A brooding grotto looms before them, framed by jagged dead trees, stabbing spindly branches into a bruised sky. An enormous table sprouts from the ground, boasting a slightly crooked birthday cake in blue and yellow, with green icing splattered across the top and sides, oozing like slime. Meticulously wrapped presents also tumble across the table, surrounded by three comfortable-looking chairs. Green balloons bob in the wind, tethered to nothing.

"Do you like it?" Janus asks.

"I love it!" Remus exclaims. "Race you to the cake!"

"You are opening presents first, I don't trust you on that much sugar," Logan says, chasing him down to the table. Remus splashes exuberantly through the brook, uncaring when the water soaks through his shoes.

"Presents," Logan informs him, picking up a dark blue-wrapped one and handing it to him.

"Okay," Remus agrees easily enough, carefully unpeeling the paper and setting it to one side. 

It's a book on cephalopods, a big, fat, juicy one that Remus hasn't read before. It even has a picture of the giant squid emblazoned on the cover, in shiny metallic foil. Remus's fingers trace over it aimlessly before he sets it down and flings his arms around Logan's neck, planting a kiss on Logan's cheek.

"Thanks!" He says, his cheeks flushed.

"Mine next," Janus says. "I already know what you're going to do with it." Remus looks curiously down at the yellow-wrapped package, before ripping all the paper off and laughing in delight. It's a basket, brimming with bath and beauty products.

"So many new flavors to try!" He says happily. "Thanks, JJ!"

"Please don't eat them in front of the others," Janus says, his eyes bright with amusement. "You know how they react."

"That's part of the fun!" Remus complains. Janus arches an eyebrow. Remus leans forward and kisses him, too, making his face turn red.

"What kind of cake did you make?" Remus asks, turning his attention to the two-tiered cake. His name is written across the top in block letters, and green hearts adorn the rest.

"Funfetti and chocolate," Janus says. "I thought you'd like mixing them."

"Thank you," Remus says. His heart feels mushy, like cold oatmeal, and he briefly wonders how the others would react if he ripped it out right now, still beating, and gave it to them. _Nah,_ he decides, slightly shaking his head. Janus would never approve of bloodstains on his outfit.

"Of course," Janus says, all of his arms snaking out to pull Remus to his side. "Happy birthday, darling." He lifts his head, hat crooked, and Remus leans down, hovering for just a second to see Janus's slight nod of consent, before his lips capture Janus's.

"If I tell you happy birthday, will I get the same treatment?" Logan asks, making Remus laugh. He reaches out and snags Logan's hand, drawing him closer.

"You only had to ask," Remus says.


End file.
